


A Mother's Sacrifice

by Aeri (Kanashimi_Rin)



Series: A Mother's Sacrifice [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanashimi_Rin/pseuds/Aeri
Summary: On Halloween, the Dark Lord found the Potter family and killed all of them, unknowingly activating an ancient curse. As a result, Lily Potter is able to strike a bargain that returns her son back to life. But the deal with death has its consequences for Lily.





	A Mother's Sacrifice

She could hear him.

She could hear him making his way towards her, stepping over the corpse of her husband.

She could hear him and she was terrified, every nerve in her body tensing as goosebumps appeared over every inch of skin. She was going to dies and she had long made her peace with the knowledge, ever since they got into hiding. What she hadn't been able to accept however was the inevitable death of her son. She had spent every second of her day and night just watching him breathe as tears welled up in her eyes over the inevitability of everything. It had only been a matter of time before Voldemort found them; she knew that they all did, but that didn't make it easier for her to accept that her son would be taken away from life so forcefully and so soon. Fury burned her insides as if it were poison. She would do anything to save her child.

Her rage and despair overtook her as he came through the door.

"Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything!" she begged. If begging got her to save her son she would beg a thousand times as long as it was needed, for all eternity if she had to. The killing curse struck her in her moment of outrage and grief. She didn't feel anything as she died but her soul froze cold as she saw Her eyes. The eyes who could offer her what she wanted. Knowledge assaulted her body-less spirit. The woman in front of her was The Morrigan and she had come to take their souls to the sweet embrace of death. Lily saw James already standing next to The Morrigan and slowly with evergrowing terror she saw Voldemort raise his wand at her child.

Time slowed down as she fell to her knees begging. The words "Not Harry! Please...Please — I'll do anything!" flowed out of her mouth with frantic speed. She looked at The Morrigan through tears continuing to chant the same thing over and over again.

"Ignotus Peverell was a dear friend of mine." The Morrigan spoke. Her voice was raspy and gurgled but had a peculiar melody to it. The combination honestly made Lili want to kiss her and run away from her at the same time. It was unnerving, to say the least. "As the mother of one of his descendants and the wife of another, you are in a position to ask me for a favour."

This woman in front of her, this creature, that was cloaked in death and blood suddenly became a beacon of hope in the eyes of Lily Potter.

"Save my son. Save my son! Save my son, please!" she begged as she watched with terror as the bright green light reached her child. "I am willing to give anything for it."

The Morrigan smiled somehow managing to look both soothing and menacing at the same time. Lily saw the soul of her now dead child appear in her embrace and for a second her still hear filled with terror at the thought that the goddess might not honour her wish. She relaxed however as the Morrigan glided over to the baby's crib and placed the soul back inside the body. The goddess leaned forward and kissed the baby's forehead. As bright light surrounded the corpse she began chanting in a language Lily had not heard before. The light intensified and suddenly it exploded, enveloping the whole house. Voldemort screamed as the light propelled him backwards out of the house and seemingly disintegrated his body

Lily laughed with glee as she saw her son resume his breathing. The Morrigan turned to her.

"Now for your payment." 

Lily screamed as pain unlike any she had experienced before seared through her. She felt as if her soul was split in half. She lay there for who knows how long when the pain stopped as suddenly as it appeared. However, as soon as the thought entered he felt grave despair well up in her as tears started falling from her eyes and cries of anguish escaped her lips. She looked down, her clothing had been replaced with a bright green dress and a black cloak that dissolved into the nearby shadows. She could see her red hair pooling at her ankles and levitate all around like a cape as if it were caught in the wind.

"Your son's life in exchange for your eternal servitude as one of my banshees"

Lily was glad she had saved her son. She really was. But the bargain with The Morrigan had trapped her in an eternal state of despair; so she wept. She would weep forever.


End file.
